Reaper And Me
by RavenSlayer
Summary: Bill Kaulitz finds a Book only to find out it belonged to a Reaper. Who he now has a relationship with. But, Soon after they both didn't know that A Vampire must not touch the book of the dead or tragic happens.


**Note To Reader: I don't own Bill Kaulitz **_**(I wish) **_**But anyways. I only own the text and plot. Enjoy :)**

Bill Kaulitz:  
>Age:19<br>Race:Vampires  
>Back Story: Is an only Child. Has a mom no dad. When he soon discovers that there is more then just one race, More Monsters in this Earth that we call home.<p>

Karasu ubiĭtsa:  
>Age:18<br>Race:Reaper  
>Back Story: Use to be a Goth girl in her home country Russia. But, one night she got in a accident that killed her instantly. She was found by a reaper and was blessed and worship. Also known as The Grim Reaper. He adopted her and soon when Karasu was killing someone she dropped her book. And guess who discovered it! Bill Kaulitz.<p>

Chapter 1

It was a dark and lonely night for this young male. He groaned. All the research about his own kind was a mess. No information about the very first one. No one keeps documents about these events. He sighed deeply and got up from his desk and left his house. It was cold as far as he can tell. He pulled his coat closer to him as the wind began to pick up. He turned a corner only to have a book to be thrown to him. "Ow"

He looked around only to find that there was no one. Not near or far. Nothing. He looked at the book. The cover was blank. He picked it up and flipped through the pages It was blank. _Nothing? It just goes on and on. _He thought. He flipped to the front of the page and looked at it confused. The very first page had only two words. _Death's Journal_. I flipped to the next page. A How to use it guide? He shook his head and looked up. He screamed. He dropped the book and fell back. "Took you that long? Wow. What a record" It said.

"What are you?" He asked. Grabbing the book once again. But this time using it to through at the creature before him. What was this thing? It had a mask on. That covered it's whole face. It's eyes were dark and dangerous. It had black meduim length hair. Earrings as he can tell. One had a skull and the other one had a cross. It had a loose Gothic pants with Zippers and chains. It had a chain wrapped around it's waist with the cross and jesus who was a skeleton on it, It had a sleeveless vest, Leather gloves, Tattoos, and thick combat boots.

"Me? Wow. You guys are so fuckin lame. I'm A Reaper" It said. Literally flying upside down. Staring into his brown eyes. It's eyes never leaving The Male Vampire's.

"A what!" He shrieked.

"God, WHat does your schools teach you!" It shouted. Throughing it's arms apart.

"Why are you shouting!" He shouted back.

"You're shouting at me!" It screamed. As It landed on the ground. It's height was shorter then Bill's. But, Who is this?

"Sorry" He said calmly.

"It's okay. It's usually worst then this. But, This was fun. Anyways. I'm Karasu. " It extended it's hand. _Karasu_. He thought. Karasu. That's a Girl's Name.

"I'm Bill... Is this your book?" He said shaking 'HER' Hand.

"It is yours now" She said.

"Mine?" He asked.

"We Reapers always listen to the Phrase. Finders Keepers. So now it's yours. " She said.

"Um. I- Uh- So... Not to be mean. You have a very deep voice for a girl" He admitted.

"I get that allot. It's mostly because of this mask" She said pointing to the mask on her face.

"Can't you take it off?" He asked confused.

"My brothers glued it on. So nope." She shrugged.

"Maybe I can help you"

"How the hell are you suppose to do that?" She asked

He smiled. He led her home and she just went through walls. He led her to his room as he sat her down on the chair. He grabbed a crowbar (Just in case) And Scissors. First Scissors. He cut through the Mask Only to cut half of it. He Took the Mask off but, dropped it when he looked into those eyes once again. They were really Blue not Black. "Y-You're beautiful"

She blushed. "Thank you" He through the crowbar into his closet and they sat and talked. The book was forgotten. For now.


End file.
